


America, Deconstructed Podfic

by Baylor



Series: Birthright Podfics [3]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fortune Telling, Friendship/Love, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Prostitution, Road Trips, area 51
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baylor/pseuds/Baylor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke and Casey, lost on the road in the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	America, Deconstructed Podfic

**Author's Note:**

> The Audio Archive has been having problems, so if the link doesn't work, please email me at baylorsr at comcast dot net and I will email you a zip file via my iCloud dropbox.

Four hours, six minutes  
229 MB  
[MP3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200909186.zip)  
[Audiobook](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/1200909185.zip)

[America, Deconstructed](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/America_Deconstructed) stories from [Birthright](http://archiveofourown.org/series/54092)

Stories:  
November 1999 - by Oselle  
July, Florida - by Oselle  
Iola - by Oselle  
Fortunes - by Baylor  
Maine, December - by Oselle  
Odd Jobs - by Baylor  
Pittsburgh - by Baylor  
In Flight - by Baylor  
Casey, NYC - by Oselle  
Jane - by Baylor  
Hot - by Oselle  
Little Gray - by Baylor  
The Casey Who Should Have Been - by Baylor  
Oregon - by Oselle

Playlist:  
What Have You Done - Within Temptation  
Someday - Nickelback  
Tense - Clint Mansell & Kronos Quartet  
Canyons & Caverns - Shawn Mullins  
My Last Breath - Evanescence  
The Road I'm On - 3 Doors Down  
Code Red - Tori Amos  
God Put a Smile Upon Your Face - Coldplay  
Fear - Clint Mansell & Kronos Quartet  
Yellow - Coldplay  
Bialy & Lox Congo - Clint Mansell & Kronos Quartet  
Unmarked Helicopters - Soul Coughing  
Ghosts of Things to Come - Clint Mansell & Kronos Quartet  
Calling All Angels - Jane Siberry with kd lang


End file.
